I Love Ya, Little Sis
by Crystalteen
Summary: Two-Bit Mathews has always been a wisecracker and a Greaser, but yet, there's a half of him that's just protective of his kid sister. What happens when Two-Bit finds out how much his little sister is growing up? Just a cute little one-shot between Two-Bit and his sister! Please read and enjoy!


**A/N: Alright, I figured just for fun, considering that this idea just rushed to my head, that I could write a cute one-shot between Two-Bit and his kid sister, thirteen-year-old Sydney, it being told from Two-Bit's POV. Two-Bit's just being that protective older brother in this as he realizes Sydney's growing up and doesn't really need him as much as she used to anymore. Enjoy and please review! **

Regular print-The present

_Italic-Memories_

Two-Bit's POV

Man, that late nighttime party at the Dingo was certainly wild and crazy, but extremely thrilling and tuff at the same time. I must've drank at least ten bottles of beer, causing my head to sort of pump and hurt a bit, but I could care less. _That_ party was still amazing, and I even met a hot blonde waitress, who gave me her phone number on a napkin...well, she actually asked me to give it to Dally, but when she went to serve somebody else, I snuck the napkin into my leather jackets pocket.

"Hey, Ma." I greeted my mother, who's name is actually Clara, as soon as I entered through the front door, my hands jammed in my leather jackets pockets, and my dark hair heavily greased like it usually is.

"Hi, Keith." Mom gave me two loving kisses on my cheek, the book she was reading now closed and resting on the coffee table, and she just stood there in front of me, her beautiful grin upon her face with her shimmering pale blue eyes on me, and her curly, frizzy, red hair tucked behind her pierced ears.

I'm serious, out of everybody in the world, the only people who were _actually _allowed to call me by my actual name is my mom and sometimes my kid sister, Sydney…suddenly, I realized something…where _was_ Sydney?

"How was the party, hun?" Mom asked me, now gazing at me over her shoulder as she began dusting the shelves and pictures a bit. My mother was a neat freak for sure.

"It was mighty tuff and an awesome blast like usual, Ma." I cocked my eyebrow as soon as I started carefully looking back and forth, studying the living room and still not seeing Sydney anywhere. That's strange…usually Sydney's always sitting on the couch and watching TV at that time with her and Mom talking about female stuff is what I'm guessing. Nonetheless, Sydney actually wasn't there.

"Hey, Ma? Where's Sydney?" I questioned.

"Oh, she's out with her boyfriend." Mom answered my question with her smile now bigger and prettier.

My eyes instantly shot huge as my jaw dropped, and my mouth gaped open widely as I just stood there, now completely speechless in what I seriously just heard. Sydney's out…with her boyfriend?! Since when did she have a boyfriend?! She's only thirteen! She's too young to be out alone with a boy!

"Sydney has a boyfriend?! Since when?!" I confusedly and shockingly exclaimed. I couldn't even move a muscle, so I was technically stuck where I was standing right then and there.

"She met him a few weeks ago when she went along with Ponyboy and Johnny to the movies. His names Damien, and he's her age, but a couple months older than her." Ma explained as much as she could to me. I was grateful, but at the same time, I desperately wished that Mom could tell me more. I knew that she couldn't though.

Hm…this Damien…a couple months older than _my _Sydney? _My _kid sis? A couple months…dang, how much exactly is a couple months according to Damien and Sydney's ages?

"Mom, do you know where they're at?" I asked, trying my best to hide my eagerness, but I couldn't help it. I wanted Sydney back home right then and there. She might've been thirteen, but I would always be her older brother, and since Dad isn't with us anymore since he abandoned us and Ma, it's _my_ decision when Sydney can date. Mark my words! Mine, I say! _Mine_!

"Why, sure. They're at that new party place in town. Ya know, it's like a club, but for younger teens?" Mom explained to me, and I just nodded my head, before I started backing my way up quickly, but yet slowly at the same time, to the front door.

The _Rocking Resort_? You've _got _to be kidding me! It's already bad enough Sydney has a so called boyfriend who's name is Damien, but apparently the two of them are at the new party place for younger teenagers called the _Rocking Resort_?! Sydney's trying to grow up too fast! She's still just a little kid!

"I made some chicken soup for dinner. You want some, Keith?" Ma asked me, but I shook my head, even though I was a bit hungry.

"No thanks, Mom. I'll have some later on. I got to jet off someplace quickly. I'll be back in a few." I told her.

"Oh…" Mom shrugged "alright then. Just be careful, and I'll properly be in bed when you get back, so help yourself to the chicken soup when I'm sleeping."

"Thanks, Ma." I grinned my usual goofy and wide smile at her before I quickly left the house out the front door, checking my pockets to make sure I had my house keys and switchblade, which I did. After that, I took no hesitation to hop into my junky excuse of a car, buckled my seatbelt on, and I twisted the key a few times until the engine finally roared. Man, I hope this thing will last me at least another year or so…or at least until it gets me to the _Rocking Resort _to pick up Sydney, then come back home with both of us. The last thing I want for my Mom is to get a call to come pick me and Sydney up because my car failed.

"_I can't do this!" Sydney cried as I gently placed a band-aid on top of her recent cut that was on her knee. Sydney had just turned five, and Mom had got her first ever bike for her to ride with the help of me teaching her, but even with the training wheels, Sydney had trouble._

_Me, being my ten-year-old self at the time, picked my little sister back up from the concrete and rested her back on her rainbow bike, not taking what she just said into consideration._

"_Don't say that, Sydney! You CAN do this! Just try again!" I encouraged her to go on, giving her a few pats on her back before I helped her guide one of her hands up to the handlebars of her bike. Sydney took her time wiping away her tears from her streaked face with her other hand, before she clenched the other handlebar with it._

"…_Can you ride with me?" Sydney quietly and softly asked me, her voice yet pleading, too, and she gave me her puppy dog face. Nevertheless, I could only chuckle at that time. There was no space at all for me to actually sit on her bike with her, considering it was built for one, and besides, I was too big for that bike._

"_I'm afraid not, Syd. Don't worry though. I'll be right behind you, holding on the seat with you going off, and I won't let go." I assured her with a single thumbs up, and my wide, goofy grin plastered on my face._

"…_Promise?" Sydney asked._

"_Pinky promised." I nodded my head, then pointed out one of my pinkies, which Sydney instantly wrapped one of her pinkies around, before she grasped her handlebars again. _

"_You ready?" I asked, keeping my hands on the seat like I promised. I could've sworn I heard Sydney gulp as she clenched the handlebars tighter, but nodded her head._

"_Alright…ready…set…go, Keith!" she exclaimed, just desperately wanting to get it over with, and I instantly started pushing as I held on the seat, and Sydney peddled as she yelped a bit._

_With the wind now blowing through her hair, and the sun dancing on her cheeks, Sydney was smiling and cheering as she rode her bike successfully for the first time, and just like I promised, I continued holding on the seat._

_This was Sydney's first taste of freedom, considering she was only five, and she certainly enjoyed the sidewalk flying beneath her back. _

"_You can let go, Keith! You can let go now!" Sydney hollered out to me, cheer flowing her little voice, and I smiled more as I released her bike seat, freezing still where I was as I watched her ride her bike all by herself completely perfect._

Those ten words echoed in my ears and mind the entire way to the _Rocking Resort_, where I could see many colorful lights flashing, and what looked like sparkles being thrown throughout the air somehow, gently going down like snow from the windows.

No matter how old either Sydney or myself got, I wouldn't ever let go of her. That's all that was then on my mind as I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out of my car, convincing the guy at the front door to let me in without a single dime in any of my pockets by bringing out my switchblade. He instantly backed off and let me in, and I instantly attempted finding Sydney before that guy would call the fuzz or something like that.

There were many other teenagers, all couples is what I'm guessing, either dancing, playing some of these arcade games, or eating at some fancy looking tables. Nevertheless, no matter how tuff the place looked, I didn't want my kid sister to be there, especially with a boy I've never met.

I continued to gaze all around until my eyes finally met Sydney, who was actually dancing on the dance floor with this boy who had decently long black hair and light, light tan skin.

Sydney was neatly dressed in a blue dress that went down to her knees, some silver high heels, and some necklace with matching earrings. Her red hair that was a bit darker red than mine and Moms, was curled into many silky and bouncy curls that reached the center of her back.

_Man, Sydney could sure spin and sway in that little pink gown of hers and tiara on top of her neatly brushed hair without a care in the world for a six-year-old._

_As for me, I had just turned eleven, and I was actually going through my first ever relationship with this slimly rude girl who's name was Patty. I was only dating her because every other guy feared her, and I didn't want her to feel left out. Nonetheless, I shouldn't have done that. Now it just feels like I got millions of weights pressing down on my shoulders._

_I sat there on the couch with a pout on my face as I glanced down at my bare feet, trying to think about what I could do to end mine and Patty's relationship, while Sydney was dancing in the center of the room, spinning and swaying like a royal princess to the music she had on._

_Suddenly, I felt Sydney tugging at my arm, and when I looked up to see her, she was giving me a pity sorrow look, meaning she knew that something was wrong, and she wanted to help me. _

"_Keith, I need you." she told me, her voice pleading in order to make me instantly sink into her words. It worked greatly._

"_What is it, little sis?" I questioned._

"_There's a ball at the castle, and I've been invited, and I need to work on my dancing." Sydney explained it all to me._

_Confusingly, I cocked an eyebrow. I wasn't a great dancer at all. I couldn't dance at all to save my life!_

"_Hm…I don't know, Syd." I sighed as I shook my head back and forth, but I instantly sunk back into Sydney's ways when her bottom lip wobbled, and her eyes began to shine with a few tears starting to form. _

"_Please, Keith? Pretty please with whipped cream, sprinkles, and a cherry on top of the Mickey Mouse pancakes?" Sydney begged me, tugging more on me with every word she pleaded._

_I couldn't help to form a grin and chuckle a bit when Sydney brought up the Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes, and I stood up from the couch, which instantly brought a joyful grin to Sydney's face. _

"_Alright, Cinderella…may I have this dance?" I held my laughter back the best I could as I bowed like a prince would do towards a princess. Sydney chuckled herself as she eagerly nodded her head, and we both instantly took a hold of each others hands._

_Sydney had gently hopped her little bare feet on top of mine, and with me guiding the whole way, I swayed and spun the two of us back and forth. We both laughed and laughed, having a great time as we stared into each others eyes, and Sydney stood up on her tippy-toes to give my a little family kiss on my cheek, which she did successfully. _

I needed a few moments to catch what I was seeing, still remaining completely surprised that Sydney actually had a boyfriend and was out on a date with him, but I instantly snapped out of my surprised trance when I witnessed Damien gently brush Sydney's cheek with the back of his hand, and when I noticed that they both were starting to lean in to each other, I quickly rushed in, having enough of this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Break it up, the two of you!" I bellowed as I bolted my way up to the two thirteen year olds, and I quickly grasped Sydney's arm.

Sydney's eyes shot huge as she instantly snapped her full, undivided attention over to me, and boy, my face was on fire, beating red with my eyes narrowed in a sharp manner, and my teeth were gritting a bit.

"Keith?!" Sydney gasped, yanking her arm out of my grip, only because I was going easy on her. Trust me, I don't want to rip my kid sisters arm off, and I don't want to draw a crowd of attention at the time I was in.

"Who is he?" this Damien asked Sydney as he pointed at me. I opened my mouth to sass some very "polite" and "kind" terms towards this boy, but Sydney quickly spoke up herself, beating me to it.

"My idiot older brother." Sydney snarled. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at me, but I could care less at the time. I only scowled back and gripped her arm again, beginning to pull her towards me some.

"Well, this idiot older brother is taking you home!" I snapped. I wasn't the fan to actually bellow like that at my little sister, and I didn't actually want to, believe it or not. Sure, siblings argue and push each others buttons, but I don't actually want to hurt Sydney in any way or form with my rage. However, people must learn their lessons.

"What?! I'm on a date, Keith!" Sydney exclaimed back at me. Dang, since when did she start earning over our old mans attitude? I admit I got our Dads temper as well, but I never knew Sydney had it.

"Nope. This date is over now." I growled "now let's go!"

"This isn't fair! You can't tell me what to do!" Sydney objected, trying to take a hold of Damien's hand, but I smacked her hand away from his before their fingers could even meet.

"Yes, I can! I'm your older brother, meaning I have the power to tell you what to do! Now come on!" I attempted grabbing Sydney's arm again, but she pulled away before I could grasp her again, and she stomped away, pushing me out of her way and bolting out of the _Rocking Resort_. I didn't bother to say anything to Damien. I only glared at him, which instantly made him back up, and I casually walked out of _Rocking Resort_.

Sydney was already sitting in the passengers seat of my car, buckled up with her face beating red with anger, but when I got into the drivers seat and started my car, all I did was turn on the radio. I didn't bother to say a single word, and neither did Sydney. We were both upset at each other.

"_Just stay out here and I'll be right back, alright?" I instructed eleven-year-old Sydney, the two of us kicking back outside the DX, where our pal_

_Steve worked alone at the time._

"_Yeah, yeah." Sydney smirked at me as she rolled her eyes. I witnessed her secretly pull out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket, which she stole from me, and I instantly took it from her, ordering her to never smoke like me and the rest of the gang before I vanished into the DX, where Steve was just kicking back behind the counter, flipping through a magazine._

"_Hey, Steve." I greeted, waving and giving him my big, wide, goofy grin. All Steve did though was groan and roll his eyes, not even needing to look up at me. _

"_What do you want, Mathews?" Steve uncaringly and flatly asked me, which I didn't mind. Steve was like that to all the members in our Greasers gang except Dallas, Sodapop, Johnny, Darry, and Sydney._

"_Just a Pepsi, please." I answered._

"_Sydney with ya?" Steve instantly knew that my kid sister must've been with me, considering she was the one who favored Pepsi the most in our small family._

"_Yeah, she's right outside, just waiting for me." I replied as I nodded me head, waiting for Steve to fetch the Pepsi for me, and after he did, I paid him with some money that I gambled from Tim and Curly Sheppard. Steve knew that I must've got the money from them, since gambling was one of my many talents, but he could've cared less. Money was money._

"_Tell her I said hi." Steve told me, and I told him the exact two words, "Will do!", as I headed back outside the DX, but when I headed outside, I witnessed five male Socs now calling Sydney many dirty names, cursing and spitting at her as they threatened her, too. I've never seen Sydney cry so much in our whole lives._

_My blood felt like it was starting to boil as my eyes sharply narrowed, and it felt as if steam was starting to hotly seek out from both of my ears. My face started beating red as I rested the Pepsi down and then clenched my fists._

"_Hey! Hey, you pieces of crap! Leave my sister alone!" I ordered. I knew I was going to get myself into trouble with most likely a fight, but NOBODY makes my little sister cry. _

_The five Socs and Sydney instantly looked at me, the Socs looking both surprised and angry that I said that, and Sydney having tears flowing down her red face from her red-rimmed eyes. _

"_You talkin' to us?" the tallest male Soc asked, his words snarling like a junkyard dog. He must've been the leader of 'em five Socs. _

_I remained keeping my cool, my face still beating red and fists clenched, but I simply now gazed at the five Socs. Whatever they were planning to do to me, I was up for. I was prepared for a fight like always. _

"_There ain't any other morons out here picking on my kid sister now, isn't there?" I simply pointed out, trying to draw the Socs into anger, which I bet I was doing successfully._

"_You want to get kicked to the curb, grease-ball?" one of the Socs exclaimed at me, but all I did was have a smirk curl up on my lips as I snickered some, and I shrugged my shoulders._

"_Sure, I'll fight you punks. You freaks need to be taught a lesson for messing with Two-Bit Mathews kid sister." I pointed two thumbs at myself, right before I stuffed my hands into my pockets and waited for at least one of the Socs to make a move at me._

_The Socs exchanged each others facial expressions and burst out in fits of laughter after they heard what I just said, but that didn't bother me. I only watched and continued to smirk, watching the Socs as they each stared back at me after they cut their laughter down._

"_You're serious, huh?" the leader of the five Socs asked me, placing his hands on his hips as he grew a satisfied smile._

"_This ain't something I fool 'round about." I informed coolly._

"_You and how many of your friends?" one of the other Socs then asked, chuckling with his words. I could tell Sydney was growing worried about me, but when I secretly gave her a wink with my smirk still fully on my face, she instantly caught that I had a plan in mind._

"_Just me…nobody else…just you five, and me…come at me and try getting even one punch in, would ya?" I offered, secretly locking my fingers around something that was inside one of my pockets. _

_The five Socs must've taken me seriously like the brain-dead jerks that they are, because the leader starting pacing quickly up to me with one of his fists being held back and ready to pack a punch, but before he could even lay a finger on me, I yanked out my switchblade from my pocket._

_The Socs each gasped as their leader allowed his eyes to shoot huge, and he backed up, placing his hands slowly back down to his sides. Sydney was just as surprised, wiping away her tears as she smiled widely and greatly at her older brother, who was still smirking with complete satisfaction at the five Socs. _

"_Now listen here, you trashy Socs!" I ordered "I know my sister can be annoying and stubborn from time to time, but that doesn't mean you can step all over her and treat her like a worthless piece of trash, especially with me being her older brother! Now, I suggest you freaks be on your way before you meet the sharp point of my blade here!"_

_It didn't take long at all for those Socs to then leap into their fancy corvette and drive off without any hesitation after they heard my mini lecture towards them. _

_I smirked proudly and kept my eyes on the corvette until it was out of sight, and when it finally was, I slipped my switchblade back into my pocket, then swiped the Pepsi back up, handing it to Sydney, who was now glancing at me confusedly. _

"_Keith?" Sydney said my name._

"_Yeah?"_

"…_Did you really mean it when you said I could be annoying and stubborn from time to time?" _

_I bit on my bottom lip as I took in and digested Sydney's question, thinking that I most likely shouldn't have spoke that when she was right there and I was protecting her._

"…_Well…um…uh…I'm sorry, Syd…I shouldn't have said-" I began talking, but Sydney grinned and shook her head at me, meaning she was telling me to be quiet and that it was alright._

"_Don't worry, Keith." Sydney giggled as she formed a smirk upon her face, cracking open her can of Pepsi while she was at it. "You can be annoying and stubborn from time to time yourself."_

_I laughed as she did a bit, too, and I playfully grabbed her in a headlock, playfully ruffling up her hair. Nobody messes with my kid sister on my watch._

The entire car ride was full of no dialog at all. Sydney and I were both silent, not wanting to talk to each other at all. We only exchanged a few glares and scowls, and I could've sworn I heard Sydney muttering under her breath some very negative words about me. Since when did my baby sister cuss?!

Finally after I parked my car back in front of mine and Sydney's house, Sydney took no hesitation to quickly unbuckle her seatbelt and bash through the recently cut grass of our front lawn in the darkness of the night, right before she leaped up the two stone steps of our porch, then used her own house key to open up the front door and enter the house herself.

She attempted slamming the door shut behind her and locking me out, but I had my house key even if she did succeed with that, and I caught the door before it could loudly slam shut.

"I can't believe you did that, Keith!" Sydney exclaimed "you embarrassed me in front of Damien! My own boyfriend! God, I can't believe you! This is a new low for you for invading my personal life!"

I placed my pointer finger of my right hand over my lips as I shushed my little sister, remembering that Mom was now in bed.

"Sh! Mom is asleep!" I quietly hushed, but all Sydney did was roll her eyes and stomp out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done here!" I quietly, but yet loudly at the same time, bellowed out, and I quickly went after my sister, chasing her direction out of the living room and up the staircase.

"What's there to talk about?! You dragged me away from my boyfriend like he was some Soc trying to get me drunk or something!" Sydney pointed out after I entered her bedroom, witnessing her kick off her silver high heels and unclip her necklace from around her neck.

"Sydney, you're too young to have a boyfriend! You're only thirteen! I was thirteen once, ya know? I know pretty much all guys at that age just want one thing, and I don't want you to feel heartbroken!" I lectured.

"You worry too much, Keith!" Sydney began using her pleading voice. I noticed some tears begin to form in her eyes and fall, taking their time to drip down her cheeks as she took her earrings out from her ears, and then plopped herself down on her neatly made bed, where she tightly held her teddy bear that I had given her for her seventh birthday long ago.

_I was trying to sleep, twisting and turning in my bed one dark and stormy night. I kept moaning and groaning, trying to keep my eyes shut, but the stupid thunder kept on roaring as the rain fell heavily outside my bedroom window._

"_Keith?"_

_Sydney. I know my kid sister. She just turned seven, and no matter how old she got, she would always be afraid of thunderstorms._

_Tiredly, I yawned and sat up in my bed, rubbing my sore eyes with my balled up fists, right before a lightning flash filled my bedroom, and I could see Sydney for a split second standing in my doorway, tears running down her face with her wearing one of her new nightgowns, and she was clenching the new teddy bear I got her for her seventh birthday to her stomach tightly._

"_Syd? What's wrong, baby sis?" I questioned, as if I didn't know what the answer was, but I wanted to be polite towards my own sister._

"_C-Can I s-sleep with y-you?" Sydney stammered out her question, stuttering a bit from being embarrassed, and because of her fear of the thunderstorm._

_I simply shrugged my shoulders as I tiredly grinned. "Sure. Hop right in." I spoke, and right after I said those words, Sydney ran right up to my bed and climbed in, burying herself underneath the warm and cozy covers right next to me, her teddy bear laying inbetween us both._

"_Thanks, Keith…I love you." Sydney yawned, her eyes already resting shut._

"_No problem, kiddo." I grinned as my eyes filled up with some tears of happiness, and I spoke my last four words before I was out like a light,"…I love you, too."_

"I have every right to worry, Syd. You're my baby sister, and I don't want anything to happen to you. You're too smart, beautiful, and talented to have your life be taken from your own hands because of being used by a boy or something like that! I just worry 'bout you." I explained as I put a consoling arm around Sydney's shoulders, holding her close to my side as I took a seat down on the bed beside her.

"Keith…" Sydney sighed "I know you have every right to worry 'bout me, but you must realize that I'm not that little baby who you held in your arms anymore. I'm not that little girl who pretended to be a princess, nor danced around like Cinderella and came into your bedroom to rest with you because of my fear of the loud rain, ya dig? I'm now a thirteen-year-old teenager who has a boyfriend who truly cares about me, and you just have to accept the fact that I'm growing up."

…Oh my god…I couldn't believe that speech…Sydney actually sat things straight with me…she was right…she was no longer that newborn baby I held in my arms on the day that she was born…she wasn't that little girl either…but yet, it seems just like yesterday she took her first steps, and not to mention say her first word, which was, "Brother"…it seems just like yesterday I danced with my little sister who always pretended to be a princess like Cinderella…but now…the years have gone by so, so fast.

My eyes flooded with plead as I actually pouted, which I rarely do. My head hung and I looked directly down at my feet, taking my arm carefully away from where it was resting around Sydney's shoulder. Believe it or not, I was the one who was starting to cry a bit now.

"Alright…alright, Syd…I get what you mean…" I quietly spoke up after the short pause between the two of us. The tears began to slowly drip out of my eyes and continue their way down my face.

Sydney stared at me, now surprised. "You…you do?" she questioned, her voice just as surprised.

"Of course…" I sighed, turning my head over to the opposite direction so Sydney wouldn't see my tears beginning to fall from my eyes and down my face. "…You're growing up and you don't need me anymore." I nearly choked on my own words, trying my best to hold my sniffles back, but I couldn't help them at all. Sydney could tell now that I was crying. I could tell because when I was getting ready to get up and run, she grasped my wrist, causing me to stay put where I was right there on the bed.

"Whoa, whoa…_what_? Keith, where'd you get _that_? I'll always need you here. You're my big brother, and no matter how much I grow up, I'll always need you by my side, ya know?" Sydney shared, offering me her sweet and innocent smile as she placed her arm around my shoulder this time to console me.

"It sure doesn't seem like that to me…you're growing up so fast, and to be honest…you're my baby sister and I'm not ready to let you go yet." I confessed, watching my feet move back and forth slowly on the carpeted floor, and I was hoping to death that Sydney wouldn't laugh or anything like that about what I just admitted.

"Aw, Keith…you'll never have to worry about that. I still have five years left in this household with you and Mom before I go away to college…oh, and, Keith…no matter how old I get, even when I get married and have my own kids, I'll still be your baby sis…I love you, Keith." Sydney's eyes started to water a bit with tears of happiness and love, and before I could even think about how to respond to that…I felt Sydney gently give me a family kiss on the cheek…she never did that since she was a little kid.

"Oh, Sydney…I love you, too, little sis." I sighed happily, my tears now being tears of love and happiness as well, and I gave Sydney a kiss on the cheek in return. The two of us then had each other in our arms, holding each other close, and I stroked Sydney's long, silky hair with my fingertips a bit as I smirked.

"Be sure to inform Damien that I said if he hurts you in any way or form, no matter if it's with words, hits, or anything you don't want him to do, he'd best run across the state, because I'll be trackin' him down with a heater." I whispered into Sydney's ear, chuckling with my words. Sydney giggled along as she playfully rolled her eyes and thumped me over the head, before she started to tickle me a bit, causing both of us to turn into fits of laughter from having so much fun.

"Alright, alright." I snickered after Sydney finally let up, "It's late, and I want you to get to bed. No excuses or complaints! I'm your older brother, and what I say goes!"

Sydney crossed her arms and playfully rolled her eyes at me, giggling out the single word, "Whatever."

"I'm hungry. I'm goin' to fetch some of Moms chicken soup for dinner before I hit the sack myself. Meanwhile, you get some sleep." I instructed.

"Yeah, yeah, Keith. Whatever you say." Sydney chuckled.

I playfully rolled my eyes myself, having a few playful punches thrown back and forth between me and my kid sister before I actually got up from the bed and left Sydney's bedroom, quietly closing the door all the way behind me.

After I finished eating about ten minutes later, and after I changed into a pair of my Mickey Mouse pajamas, I decided to check in on Sydney. Quietly, I cracked open Sydney's bedroom door, witnessing my kid sister now out like a light, dressed in a pair of her pajamas and warmly tucked underneath her covers, the teddy bear I got her when she turned seven being held close to her side.

I smiled as some tears of happiness began to form in my eyes, and I quietly spoke the words, "Don't grow up…never grow up and leave me, little sis."

Just as I was about to close the door again and walk away, I could've sworn I heard Sydney's voice whisper back, "I promise I won't ever grow up and leave you, older brother."

I loved my little sister…and I knew she loved me just as much right back.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this slimly bit humorous and fluffy one-shot with Two-Bit's love and protection for his little sister. Please review! ****J**


End file.
